Alternate Opening: Series 6 Episode 17
(Day 2 of the final week, March 2007. JK and Joel are at a ruined castle, introducing themselves.) * Jason King: Welcome to "Raven". I'm JK and this is without the doubt the most mysterious tournament you will ever encounter. * Joel Ross: '''Hi-yup. I'm Joel and here in this location, we have Raven and 6 of our top 18 warriors who are desperate to win. * '''Jason King: They are taking on the most jaw-dropping challenges you have ever seen. * Joel Ross: But what is it all for? * Jason King: Now, we know how committed our adventurers are, so this is going to be an extraordinary challenge. * Joel Ross: 'Yep. They will do anything to win some rings and keep their lives safe. ''(The scene skips to the six emblems and standards close-up. The rings and standards tell the difference.) * '''Joel Ross: (voiceover) At the moment, Kerud has only 8 lives and 1 ring. Tonesh has 8 lives and 3 rings. Nejad has 8 lives and 5 rings. Tezan is one ahead of her. But Kenat and Rohak are in the lead with all 9 of their lives. Kenat has 3 rings, Rohak 2 ahead of her. But that could all change today. (Cut back to the ruined castle.) * Jason King: But what they don't know this time is there's something mysterious about Kenat, the expected Ultimate Warrior in this early stage of the quest: we don't know yet. Now how you saw would that power of hers be? * Joel Ross: Exactly. But don't go thinking that Kenat is a damsel in distress. No way, because think about it: this power has to come from somewhere. (The scene turns into a flashback of what happened yesterday. JK and Joel are narrating off-screen.) * Jason King: (voiceover) Yesterday, the warriors were getting off to a great start. (Far away, a clown-like villain called The Puppet Master, watches the warriors, then leaves the place.) * Jason King: (voiceover) But a clown didn't like Tezan and Kenat's cool look at all and became restless. Rohak has devised a plan that will challenge the Puppet Master as never before. (Cut to yesterday midnight. Kenat is in her room. While she is still asleep, her hand touches something. She opens her eyes.) * Jason King: (voiceover) ''When Kenat, the sun warrior, was still asleep in her bed at Warriors' Camp, she woke up to see a scroll containing a message from someone. * '''Kenat': (unrolls the scroll and reads out the message) Go to the cottage now. (Kenat gets out of bed, sneaks out of Warriors' Camp and made her way through The Dark Forest, feeling nervous.) '' * '''Jason King': (voiceover) ''Kenat made her way through The Dark Forest. ''(Scary music plays in the background as she treks deeper into the woods. She finds a cottage with a light lit. She opens the door and creeps inside. She discovers a potion with a strange picture on it. She pulls the cork out and drinks the whole potion, then puts the cork back on before leaving. But on the way back to Warriors' Camp, she finds a zombie waiting for her. The zombie bellows and attacks, but Kenat attacks him with a palm strike, then kicks him. As the fight goes on, JK narrates as Kenat uses that skill to evade his attacks. After a short fight, the zombie is killed.) * Jason King: (voiceover) Kenat is up to her cunning tricks. This means she will be a hard opponent for The Puppet Master and his koala sidekick, Fluffy McTuffy. It all depends on if she can use this skill to win more challenges. Now, Kenat will have the same gymnastics skill as Haro's mother, Kimberly Ann Hart. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Deleted Scenes